<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always on my mind by NightlightsAndStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181268">Always on my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars'>NightlightsAndStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Sorikuweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - Riku is at the beach after Sora’s disappearance and he’s just miserable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Sorikuweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always on my mind”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night sky is as dark as if every shadow had swallowed it. Stars are dull like a broken knife and the moon’s song is mocking me as she makes the winds dance around us. Us. Or the memory of you. The ocean in your eyes and the wonder of a child glimmering in your smile. Angel’s song with your laughter and rhythm of my heart as it beats in harmony with it. Our song is bright, soothing and everything that describes comfort and safety. Warm and kind. Just like you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You showed me so many times that even in the darkest nights, where clouded thoughts burdens out shoulders, that the shine of stars still lingers despite their rest behind. And I want you to show me that again. I want to hear the wind carry the song of your laughter, the sun send stars in your sky-blue eyes and I want.. I want.. I want you to say the words like I feel them for you; with heat, passion and pure-hearted love. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love. Huh. It’s strange, sounds so weird to pronounce but to feel it comes as natural as a breath or the blink of an eye. And it’s so unfair I can’t tell you. Tell you the lyrics to the song of our hearts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s so unfair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for Sorikuweek 2020 for the song “Always on my mind”. I am new to writing and this is my first ever posted work, it was scary bu I’m glad I actually did i it! </p>
<p>Keep in mind that English is not my first language so you’ll probably find some errors around. I’m also not (in general) good with words so I speak in metaphors a lot so I hope that makes sense heh. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolutleynoot”!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>